This invention relates to an adaptive antenna array and a method of controlling the operation thereof. The present invention is particularly, but not exclusively, applicable to a method and apparatus for maximising Quality of Service (QoS) to a subscriber unit in a mobile wireless telecommunications system. More particularly, the present invention is applicable to operational use of an adaptive antenna array during the establishment of a connection to a subscriber unit, although it can be applied dynamically in an in-call scenario.